Matthew Harris
Matthew Harris was a Human male who served as an officer in the United Earth Starfleet and later held a high rank in Section 31 during the mid-22nd century. Biography Starfleet career In the 2140s decade, Harris attained the rank of captain within Starfleet Security and eventually became the liaison officer to Starfleet Intelligence. Since SI was a fairly new organization at this time, it relied heavily on Security for its assets. Harris built around himself a group of trusted collegues and occasional operatives. One such officer was Ensign Malcolm Reed. Since Harris's division operated in an administrative grey area, he was able to conduct missions and operations that weren't authorised by Starfleet, but Harris believed necessary for the security of Earth. Eventually, his superiors started to question his activities, so in December 2149 Harris left Starfleet with several members of his cabal following in the months after. In October 2150, Harris and his allies were recruited by an anonymous source into a newly created covert organization that later bacame known as Section 31. ( ) Section 31 After years out of contact with Reed, Harris again contacted him in 2154. This time, Harris demanded that Reed stall an investigation into the abduction of Doctor Phlox, who Harris had kidnapped in order to help the Klingons cure the Qu'Vat virus. Reed reluctantly complied with Harris's directive, but Captain Jonathan Archer discovered the deception and forced Reed to put him in contact with Harris. Harris had in fact been working with Klingon Admiral the entire time because Harris thought it would benefit Earth by stabilizing the Klingon Empire. After the foiled Harris and Krell's plans, Harris again contacted Reed, but Reed refused to listen to him. ( ) However, a month later, Harris would supply Reed with information about the baby that Terra Prime had created from the DNA of T'Pol and Charles Tucker III. Harris only supplied this information with Reed's promise that he would again follow Harris's orders. Later, Reed again asked Harris for help in penetrating the Mars detection grid to reach Terra Prime's base. ( | }}) In 2155, Harris was one of Tucker's superiors during his mission to spy on the Romulan Star Empire's warp seven project. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) In 2164, he still worked for the agency and kept regular contact with Tucker. In that year, Harris dispatched him to Sauria in an attempt to find out what was really happening with the plague that started to spread on the planet months earlier, and to neutralize any future threats to the Federation. ( ) Downfall After Section 31 was exposed to the public in early 2166, Harris and his core agents made a run for it on a private ship to avoid capture. They intercepted Tucker's scout ship returning from Sauria and beamed him and his companion Devna aboard their ship. Harris admitted to Tucker that he compromised the Section by making too many mistakes too close together and, in order for the organization to survive it had to be reduced in size and lay low. To achive this, the agents overloaded the ship's reactor and commited suicide. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * }} * }} * * }} * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * |To Brave the Storm}} * * * }} External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Section 31 associates Category:2166 deaths